Espaniol-Interlingua/p
pabellón: pavilion paca de paja: balla de palea paciencia: patientia paciente: patiente pacificación: pacification pacificador: pacificator pacificar: pacificar pacífico: pacific; pacifico pacifismo: pacifismo pacifista: pacifista pacto de no agresión: pacto de non-aggression pacto: pacto padecer: patir pat-/pass- padrastro: patrastro padre: patre; ingenerar padre de familia, paterfamilias, páter familias, jefe o cabeza de familia: patre de familia padres: parentes padres políticos: parentes affin padrino de boda: patrino padrino: patrino paga extraordinaria: premio paga, salario, sueldo: paga, salario, F gage paga, sueldo: soldo pagable: pagabile pagado por adelantado: pagate anticipatemente; franc de porto pagado: pagate pagador: pagator paganismo: paganismo pagano: pagan; pagano pagar el pato: pagar le conto pagar la cuenta y marcharse (de un hotel): quitar pagar la cuenta: regular contos pagar mal; pagar insuficientemente: pagar mal pagar por anticipado: pagar in anticipation pagar un sueldo excesivo a: superpagar pagar: pagar pagaré: promissori, schedula página de portada: pagina initial página personal: pagina personal página principal: pagina principal página: pagina paginación: pagination paginar: paginar páginas amarillas: paginas jalne pago, remuneración: pagamento; ~ adelantar un pago: anticipar un pago pago adelantado: prepagamento pago parcial: pagamento partial pago por adelantado: pagamento anticipate pago: pagamento pagoda: pagoda país de las maravillas: pais de meravilias País Vasco: Pais Basc país: pais paisaje: paisage Países Bajos (los -): Nederland;*Nederlanda, Paises Basse, Hollanda paja: de palea; palea paja; cubrir con paja: palea; impalear pajarera: aviario pájaro: ave paje: page Pakistán, Paquistán: *Pakistan Pakistaní, paquistaní: {adj/n} *pakistani pala para el pescado: paletta pro le pisce pala: pala; (pequeña) paletta palabra: parola; vocabulo; (de honor) parola; (relig.) verbo; rediger; exprimer in parolas palabrota; groseria: obscenitate; parola grossier palacio: palatio; casa seniorial palada: palata paladar: palato paladio: paladio palanca del cambio: levator del cambio palanca: levator; vecte; sublevar palatino, palatal: Anat. {adj} palatin¹ palatino (concerniente a palacio): palatin² paleontología: paleontologia paleontológico: paleontologic paleontólogo: paleontologo Palestina: Palestina palestino: palestin; palestino paleta: paletta paleta; llana; desplantador: trulla paletización: palletisation paliativo: *palliativo palidecer: pallidir palidez: pallor pálido: pallide, clarette pálido; palidecer: pallide; pallidir palillo de tambor: bacchetta de tambur palíto de pescado empanado: bastonetto de pisce paliza, golpiza, zurra, fustigar: fustigation; flagellation; battimento; (derrota) defaite Palas: {npr} Mythol. Pallade, Pallas palma: (bot. y anat ) palma palmada: colpo de palma; colpar con le palma palmadita: colpo legier; colpar legiermente palmeado: palmate palmera: palma palmi-pedo: palmipede palmo: palmo palo de golf: massa de golf palo de lámpara: palo de lampa palo; pértiga: palo; pertica paloma mensagera: *pipion currero paloma: columba; pipion palomar, palomera: columbiero palpable: palpabile palpablemente: palpabilemente palpación: (toque) tocco; (sentido táctil) tacto; toccar palpar: palpar palpitación: palpitation palpitante: palpitante; pulsative; vibrante; palpitation; pulsation; vibration palpitar: palpitar pan de jengibre: pan de gingibre pan: pan pana, velludillo: villuto de coton, A velvet pana de cordoncillo: villuto costate panacea: panacea panadería: panateria panadero: panatero; furnero panal de miel: favo Panamá (sombrero -): capello panama Panamá: Panama panameño: panamen, panameno; panamanian panamericano: panamerican pancarta, estandarte: standardo páncreas: pancreas pancreatitis: {n} Pathol. pancreatitis panda: *panda pandemia: {n} pandemia pandémico: {adj} pandemic pandemónium: pandemonio; strepito infernal pandereta: tamburino Pandora: {n} Mythol. Pandora pandilla: banda panel frontal: pannello frontal panel lateral: panello lateral; plancas lateral panel posterior: pannello posterior panera: paniero Pangea: Pangea pangolín: Zool. *pangolin pánico: panico; affollar (se) panoplia: panoplia panorama: panorama panorámica: panoramic panqueque: torta de patella, *pancake pantalón: pantalon pantalones vaqueros: *blue-jeans pantalón vaquero o tejano, en america se usa bluejean(s), bluyín (bluyines), yin (yines): jeans, blue-jeans pantalones: pantalones; (interior) calceones pantalla (cortafuego): guardafoco pantalla antireflectante: schermo antireflectante pantalla de lámpara: *paralumine pantalla dividida: schermo dividite pantalla inclinable: schermo inclinabile pantano (marisma): marisco pantano: palude pantanoso: paludic; paludose pantera: panthera pantimedias, panti (panty), medias (mallas), leotardo: collant pantomima: feria humorose; (clásica) pantomima patufla, chancla: pantofla pañal: panno ñññvv pañería: drapperia pañero: drappero paño de lana: *tweed paño mortuario: drappo mortuari; (fig.) velo; paño: panno de essugar pañuelo (de cabeza): pannello de capite pañuelo para el cuello: pannello pro le collo pañuelo: pannello de naso Papá Noel: patre natal papá: papa; patre Papa; Pope: Papa, Pope Ch. papa; papilla: pappa papado: papato papal: papal papas fritas: *chips papaya: papaya papel (rol teatral): rolo papel carbón: papiro carbon papel tapiz, papel pintado, tapiz de empapelar: tapete de papiro papel cebolla: papiro cebolla papel de calco (calcar): papiro de calco papel de empapelar: tapete de papiro papel de envolver: papiro de imballage; papel de escribir: papiro de scriber papel de esmeril: papiro-smerilio papel de estańo: folio de stanno papel de periódico: papiro de periodico papel de plata: folio de argento papel de seda: papiro de seta papel higiénico: papiro hygienic papel higiénico; papel sanitario: papiro hygienic papel moneda: papiro moneta papel para cartas o de carta: papiro a scriber papel reactivo: papiro reactive; papel secante: papiera secante papel: papiro; (documento) documento; (empapelar) tapissar con papiro papelera (basurero): corbe de papiro, receptaculo de immunditias papelera, fábrica de papel; papelero, a; dueño de una papelería: papirero papelería, artículos de papelería o de escritorio: papireria papeleta, papelito: scheda papeleta de votación: ballotta; scheda de votation papeleta de voto: scrutinio papelito: schedula paperas: parotiditis papila gustativa: papilla gustative papila: papilla papilectomia: {n} Surg. papillectomia papilla, puré, pulpa, pasta: pappa papiro: papyro papista: papista paprika: paprika paquete (de datos): pacchetto de datos paquete de información: pacchetto de information paquete: pacchetto paquidermo: pachydermo paquistani: (adj/sust) pakistani par (ordenar en parejas): par; arrangiar in pares par: par para (+ infin.): pro (+ infin.) para entonces: a ille tempore para las siete: ante septe horas para siempre: pro sempre; pro semper para: pro parábola: parabola parabrisas: parabrisa paracaídas: paracadita; descender con paracadita paracaidista (soldado): soldato paracaditista paracaidista: paracaditista paracaidistas: paracaditistas parachoques: paracolpos parada de taxis: station de taxis parada del autobús: halto de autobus parada: arresto; halto parada; estación: halto; station paradero: adv ubi; ubication paradigma: paradigma parado; paralizado; detenido; inmovilizado: immobilisate; paralysate paradoja: {n} paradoxo, paradoxa paradójicamente: paradoxicamente paradójico: {adj} paradoxe parafina: paraffin parafraseador: {n} paraphrasator parafrasear: {v} paraphrasar paráfrasis: paraphrase; paraphrasar parafraste: {n} paraphraste parafrástico: {adj} paraphrastic paragrafía: {n} Pathol. paragraphia paragrafo: paragrapho paraguas: parapluvia Paraguay: *Paraguay paraguayo: paraguayan paraíso: paradiso paralelismo: parallelismo paralela: {n} Geom.; Fortif. parallela paralelo: {adj} parallel paralelo / paralelismo: {n} (Geog.; comparation); parallelo paralelogramo: parallelogramo parálisis: paralyse paralítico: paralytic paralizar: paralysar paramédico: paramedico parámetro: *parametro páramo: altiplano, (terreno inhabitate, desolate e frigide) paranoia: *paranoia parapeto: *parapetto parapherna (Gr. para: de para, a un lado, pherne: dote , bienes extra dotales, bienes que posee una mujer al matrimonio exceptuándolo de los bienes dotales: {npl} Law parapherna paraplejia, paraplejía: {n} Pathol. paraplegia parapléjico: {adj} Pathol. paraplegic parar se: arrestar se; stationar se; stoppar se parar: stoppar pararrayos: parafulmine pararse en pelillos: finder find-/fiss- pilos pararse: arrestar se pararse; detenerse: arrestar se; stoppar se parasitar (vivir como parásito): parasitar parasitario, parasitíco: parasitic parasiticida:parasiticida parasitismo: parasitismo parásito: {adj} parasite, {n} parasito parasitología: parasitologia parasitólogo: parasitologo parasitosis (enfermedad o infestación causada por parásitos): parasitosis paratifoide: paratyphoide parcela de terreno, terreno, lote: parcella de terreno parcial: partial; in parte parcialidad: partialitate; predilection parcialmente: partialmente parcómetro: *parcometro parche: pecia de reparation pardo, castaño, marrón: {adj/n} brun pardusco: de color brun, color de fango parecer: parer; semblar; similar; haber le aere de parecerse: resimilar; similar parecido: resimilantia; similantia; similitude pared: pariete, muro pared medianera: muro divisori pareja: (par) copula; (esposos) sposos; (aparear) accopular parentela: parentela parentesco: parentato paréntesis: parenthese; ~ en paréntesis: in parenthese paridad impar: paritate impare paridad par: paritate par paridad: paritate parienta: parenta pariente político: affin pariente: parente; affin; relative parientes: parentes; parentela parietal: parietal parihuela; carretilla de mano: carretta de mano parir; dar a luz: parer par-/part- París: Paris parisino: parisian; -o parlamentar: parlamentar parlamentario: (sust.) parlamentario; (adj.) parlamentari parlamento: parlamento parlanchín (enredador): confabulator, loquace, communicative, multiloque parlante: parlante parodia: travestimento; parodia; travestir; parodiar parodia; simulacro: parodia; simulacro parotiditis: {n} Pathol. parotiditis paroxismo: paroxysmo paroxístico: paroxysmal parpadear: palpebrar parpadear, pestañar, guiñar el ojo, hacer un guiño: batter le palpebras parpadeo, pestañeo, guiño, guiñada: batter del palpebras parpadeo: tremor (leve); tremular; vacillar párpado: palpebra parque de atracciones: campo de feria parque de attracciones: parco de attractiones parque de bomberos: posto de pumperos parque Zoológico: jardin Zoologic parque: parco parqué; parquet: parquet parranda: partita de placer -o de dispender- parrilla; asar a la parrilla: grillia; grilliar; rostir párroco: parocho parroquia: parochia parroquial (casa): presbyterio parroquial: parochial parroquiano, feligrés: {n} parochiano parsimonia: parsimonia parsimonioso: parsimoniose parte blanca de los ojos: blanc de ovo parte del león: parte del leon parte perjudicada: parte ledite parte: parte; partir; spare; (pieza de repuesto) pecia de recambio parte; porción: parte; portion partera: obstetrice partería: obstetricia parterre; arriate; cantero: parterre Partia: {npr} Parthia partición; partir; dividir: partition; compartir participación: participation participante: participante participar en: participar in participar: participar participio activo: participio presente participio de pasado: participio passate participio: participio partícula interrogativa: an particula interrogativo: esque -e.g.; esque vos me ama?- partícula: particula particular: particular particularidad, peculiaridad: particularitate, peculiaritate particularizar: particularisar particularmente: particularmente partida (contabilidad): partita -entrata de contos- partida de casamiento: certificato de matrimonio partida de defunción: certificato de morte partida de nascimiento: certificate de nascentia partida: partita partida; salida: partita partidario: advocato; defensor partidario de la prohibición: prohibitionista Partido Laborista: Partito labor partido: (pol.) partito; (social) partita; soire; (mil.) partita de truppas partido; partida; encuentro (juego): match; partita partido, grupo, fiesta: partita partir por la mitad: divider in duo partir: partir partir; ir; salir: partir partisano: de partito; partisano; (mil.) guerrillero partita de caza: partita de chassa parto¹: parturition parto² (adj, sub): {adj} parthe, {n} partho pasa (uva seca): uva sic pasa de Corinto: uva sic de smyrna pasable: practicabile; passabile pasadizo: passage pasado de moda: foras de moda; passate de moda pasado mañana: *postdeman pasado: passate; preter; ultra; passato pasaje: passage pasaje peatonal, via peatonal: passage pedonal, via pedestre pasajero: passagero pasaporte: passaporto pasar a ver: facer un visita a un persona pasar a: passar per pasar al siguiente página: tornar pasar de contrabando: contrabandar; facer le contrabando pasar de mano en mano: passar de mano a mano pasar el tiempo: passar le tempore pasar la aduana: *disdoanar pasar por encima; suprimir; ocultar: passar in silentio super pasar zumbado: passar sibilante; mover se rapidemente pasar: passar pasarse sin: contentar se sin pasatiempo, hobby, afición, entretenimiento: passatempore; hobby Pascua: {n} pascha; del pascha pascual: {adj} paschal pase lo que pase: sia que sia pasear, andar, caminar: promenar; divagar; vagar; deambulation; deambular; flanar pasearse (de acá para allá): ir e venir pasearse: promenar se pasearse; vagar: promenar se paseo (a caballo): equitation paseo maritimo: esplanada paseo: promenada; deambulation; (por la orilla del mar) esplanada; excursion paseo; vereda: allee pasillo: passage; nave lateral; passerella pasión de viajar: passion de viagiar pasión: passion pasionado: ardente; passionate pasividad: passivitate pasivo: passive; passivo pasmar (dejar estupefacto): stupefacer paso a paso: gradualmente; passo a passo paso elevado: *viaducto elevate paso inferior: passage inferior paso largo: passo; ir a grande passos; paso ligero: passo legier paso pesado: passos pesante paso superior; paso elevado: ponte superior paso: passo paso: passo passar algo por algo: passar como passar por la planchadora: passar per le exprimitor pasta (para hacer algo): medios pasta de dientes: dentifricio pasta: pasta; (de pegar) colla; (encolar) collar pastel: pastello; torta pasteleria: pastisseria pastelero: pastissero pasteurizar: pasteurisar pastiche: pastiche pastilla: pastilla pastilla; tableta: tabletta pasto: pastura, herba pastor alemán: can pastoral german pastor: pastor pastor; ovejero: pastor; oviero pastora: pastora pastoral: pastoral pastorear; pacer; pastar, apacentar:: pascer pasc-/past-, pasturar pastoreo: pastura pata (miembro de un animal): pata pata delantera: gamba anterior pata tendida: con le membros extendite patada, puntapié: colpo de pede pataleo: colpo de pede patata: patata patatas fritas: patatas frite patear, dar patadas, puntapiés, (caballo) dar coces, cocear: calcar patentado: patentate patente: (adj/sust) patente, breveto paternal: paternal; parental paternidad: paternitate; maternitate patético: toccante pathetic patetismo: pathos patilla de alineación: cavilia de alineation patilla: barbas lateral patillas: barbas lateral patín de ruedas: patin de rotas patín: patin; patinar pátin: patin patín; patinar: patin; (acción) patinar; derapage; derapar patinador: patinator patinaje: patinage patinete, patineta, monopatín: patinette, scooter patio de recreo: corte de recreation patio trasero: patio posterior patio: cortil; corte; patio patito: anate juvene patizambo: con gambas distorte pato: anate patogenia: pathogenia patógeno: pathogeno patología: pathologia patológico: pathologic patólogo: pathologo patria: patria patriarca: patriarcha patriarcado: patriarchato patriarcal: patriarchal patriarquía: patriarchia patricio: patricio patriota: patriota patriótico: patriotic patriotismo: patriotismo patrocinador, auspiciante, garante: protector; *patrocinator, *sponsor, garante, patrono; (financiero) mecenate patrocinar: patronar, *patrocinar, subvencionar, patronisar; tractar con aere protector patrocinio, auspicio, financiación: auspicio, subvencion, *patrocinio, *financiamento, patronage patrón (de comparación): valuta patrón: empleator patrón; arquetipo: patrono patrulla: patrulia; patruliar; (lancha) patruliator pausa: pausa pausadamente: tarde; sin pressa pavimentación: pavimentation, pavage pavimentar, empedrar, adoquinar, enlosar: pavimentar, pavir pavimento: {n} pavimento, pavage pavimento de baldosas irregulares: pavimento irregular pavo real: pavon pavo: gallo de india, gallopavo pavoneo: pavonisar pavoroso: sinistre; terribile pavoroso; atroz; horrible: terribile payasadas: buffonerias; stupiditates payaso: clown paz: pace peaje: pedage; sonar; peajero: pedagero peana: pecietta peatón: pedestre; pedon peca: lentigene pecado: peccato; peccar pecador: peccator; peccaminose pecar: peccar; pececillo: piscetta; cyprinodontido pecoso: lentigenose peculiar, particular: particular; particular, propie peculiaridad: particularitare; peculiaritate pecunia, moneda, dinero: pecunia pecuniario: pecuniari pecho (seno): sino pecho: pectore pedagogía: pedagogia pedagogo: pedagogo pedal: pedal pedalear: pedalar pedante: pedante pedantería, pedantismo: pedantería, pedantismo pedantesco: pedantesc pedazo: fragmento; morsello pedernal: silice pedestal: pedestallo pedestre: pedestre pediatra: pediatra pediatría: pediatria pediátrico: pediatric pedicura: *pedicura pedicuro: *pedicuro pedido: petite pedigrí, linaje, árbol genealógico, certificado de genealogía: {adj} de racia, {n} genealogia, arbore genealogic, pedigree (de animales) pedir prestado: facer se prestar pedir: demanda; demandar; (insistentemente) exiger pedir; solicitar: sollicitar -un posto- pedregoso: petrose pedúnculo: pedunculo; stirpe pegadizo: facile a retener; insidiose pegado: collate pegajoso: collose; glutinose pegamento, pegante, cola: colla pegar (golpear): batter pegar con el bastón: bastonar pegar: (con cola) collar²; glutinar Pegaso: {npr} Mythol. Pegaso pegatina: etiquetta gummate peinado: pectinatura peinarse: pectinar se peine: pectine; (v.) pectinar Pekín: {npr} Peking pelado: sin capillos; calve pelagra: I {n} Pathol. pellagra pelagroso: {adj} pellagrose pelaje: *pilage, pelle pelar: pellar pelea: querela pelechar: muta; mutar pelícano: pelicano película: pellicula; (cine) film; filmar; (estrella de cine) stella de cinema peligro: periculo; hasardo; risco peligrosamente: periculosemente peligroso: periculose; hasardose pelirrojo: de pilo rubie; con capillos rubie pelo de caballo: pilo de cavallo pelo de camello: pilo de camelo pelo: capillo; pilo; (cabellera) capillatura Pélope: {npr} Mythol. Pelope pelota de golf: balla de golf pelota: balla; bolla; ballo; ballon; globo; (de hilo) glomere pelotilla: bolletta pelotón: *peloton peltre: peltro peluca (tupé): *toupet peluca: perrucca peludo, velludo, velloso: pilose; hirsute peluquero; peluquería: perrucchero; perruccheria pelusa: lanugine pelviano: pelvic pelvis renal: pelvis renal pelvis: pelvis pellisco: prisa; pinciar pelliza: pellicia pellizcar; tirón: pinciar; tirar pena de muerte: sententia de morte pena; esfuerzo: pena; difficultate penacho: *tuffo, cresta, crista penal: penal penalidad: penalitate; pena penalista: penalista penalizar; castigar: penalisar; disavantagiar penalty (tiro de penal): colpo de penalitate pendejo: stupide pender; colgar: pender pend-/pens- pendiente (de pago): debite pendiente: pendente péndulo: pendulo pene: penis, membro viril peneal: *penial penetración corporal: penetration corporeal penetración: penetration penetrante: penetrante penetrante; agudo: penetrative; acute penetrar: penetrar penicilina: penicillina península: peninsula peninsular: peninsular penique: penny peniques (centavos): centesimos penitencia: penitentia penitenciaría: penitentiario penitente: (adj/sust) penitente penosamente: penosemente penoso: penose; laboriose; afflictive penoso;duro: exhauriente; penose; proba exhauriente pensador: pensator pensamiento: pensata; idea; pensamento pensándolo bien: post reflexion pensar en: pensar a pensar en; pensar de: pensar de pensar: pensar; cogitar pensativo: pensative Pensilvania: Pennsylvania pensión (alimentaria): alimentos pensión: pension; parve hotel pensión; casa de huéspedes: pension pensión; subsidio de vejez: pension de vetulessa pensionista: pensionario pentágono: pentagono pentatlón: pentathlon pentecostal: (adj/sust) pentecostal Pentecostés: Pentecoste penúltimo: penultime penuria: penuria peón: pedon peor: pejor; pejo; pepinillo: cornichon pepino: cucumbre pepita: pepita pequeñez: parvitate; parvessa pequeñísimo parvissime pequeño marisco comestible: musculo pequeño: parve; minute; insignificante; minuscule; pusille; exigue pequinés: {adj} pekingese¹ pequinés (nativo, dialecto, raza canina): {n} pekingese² per medio de: a fortia de; per medio de pera: pira peral: piriero perca: (pez) perca percatar, advertir, percibir: apperciper, perciper percepción: perception perceptible: perceptibile percibir: apperciper; intuer -tu-/-tuit-; perciper percibir, percatarse, captar, darse cuenta, ser conciente, comprender, entender: sensar percusión: percussion percusionista: *percussionista percutir (med.; lit.): percuter -cut-/cuss- percha: percha perdedor: perditor; perdente perder de vista: perder de vista de perder el conocimiento: perder le sensos, perder conscientia perder el equilibrio: perder le equilibrio perder el tiempo: perder le tempore; tardar perder la cabeza: perder le testa; perder le bussola perder: (gen.) perder perdición: perdition perdición, ruina, destrucción: pernicie pérdida total: perdita total pérdida: perdita; (dańo) damno perdido: perdite perdiz: perdice perdón!: pardono! perdón: pardono perdonable: pardonabile perdonar: *condonar; pardonar perdurar: superviver a perecedero: peribile; corruptibile perecer: perir; obir peregrinación: pelegrinage; peregrination peregrino: pelegrino; peregrino perejil: petrosilio perenne: perenne; planta perenne perentorio: peremptori pereza: indolentia; pigressa; *bradypo; pigritia pereza; flojera: pigressa; pigritia perezoso: pigritiose; indolente; pigre; sin energia perfección: perfection perfeccionar: perfectionar perfectamente: perfectemente perfecto: perfecte; perfecto; perfectionar perfidia: perfidia pérfido: perfide perfil aerodinámico: profilo aerodynamic perfil: profilo; profilar perforación de arrastre: perforationes de dentes de rota dentate perforación: perforation perforado: foraminose; perforate perforador: perforator perforar: perforar; forar perfumado: perfumate perfume: perfumo; perfumar; imbalsamar perfumería: perfumeria perfusión: perfusion pergamino: pergamena pérgola: I {n} pergola pericardio: pericardio pericarditis: {n} Pathol. pericarditis perico: parrochetto periferia: peripheria perilla: protuberantia; button perímetro: perimetro perineal: perineal periódica (publicación -): periodic; periodico; revista periódicamente: periodicamente periódico, diario: jornal, quotidian periódico: periodic; recurrente periodismo: jornalismo periodista: jornalista periodístico: jornalistic período de ajuste: periodo de adjustamento período: periodo; (menstrual) menstruo periostio: periostio periphérico; periférico: peripheric; (de computadora) peripherico periscopio: periscopio peristáltico: {adj} Physiol. peristaltic peristalsis, perístole: {n} Physiol. peristole peritonitis: peritonitis perjuicio; mal servicio: prejudicio; disservicio perjudicar: prejudicar perjudicial: prejudicial perjurador: perjurator perjurar: perjurar perjurarse: perjurar se perjurio: perjurio perla: perla perlado: perlate permafrost, permagel, pergelisuelo, pergelisol: *permafrost permanecer: restar; remaner permanecer, perdurar, durar: permaner permanencia: permanentia, remanentia permanente, fijo, perdurable, duradero: permanente permanentemente: permanentemente permeabilidad: permeabilitate permeable: permeabile, impregnabile permisible: permissibile permisivo: permissive permiso: permission permitido: permittite permitir: permisso; permitter; (consentir; dejar) lassar permitirse: dar se permutar: permutar permutación: permutation pernicioso: perniciose perno: (de puerta) pessulo pernoctar: pernoctar pero; mas: (conjunción adversativa) mais; ma; sed perogrullada; tópico: *truismo; axioma peronista: peronista peróxido: peroxydo perpendicular: perpendicular; perpendiculo perpetración: perpetration perpetrar: perpetrar; committer perpetuamente: perpetuemente perpetuar: perpetuar perpetuidad: perpetuitate perpetuo: perpetue perpetuo; eterno; sin fin; interminable;: perpetue; eterne perplejidad: perplexitate perplejo (desconcertado): disconcertate perplejo: perplexe perquirir: perquirer -quir-/-quest-/-quisit- perra: can feminina perrera: canil perrito (caliente): panetto reimplite de salsicia perro (no de raza): canastro perro cobrador (de caza): can reportator perro de aguas, caniche: can de aqua perro de lanas (caniche): can de aqua; pudel perro guardián: can de guarda perro guia: can guida perro mestizo: mesticiate; bastarde; can bastarde perro ovejero: can de pastor perro rabioso: can rabiose perro: can persa: {n} persa, {n} persiano {adj} persian; {adj} persic persecución: persecution; continuation; prosecution perseguidor: persecutor perseguir: persequer -sequ-/-secut- Perseo: {npr} Mythol. Perseo perseverancia: perseverantia perseverante: perseverante perseverar: perseverar Persia: Persia persiana: persiana persistencia: persistentia; continuantia persistente: persistente persistir en: persister in persistir: persister persona débil: persona debile persona de confianza: persona de confidentia persona designada: appunctato persona divorciada: (fem.) divorciata; (masc.) divorciato persona docta en pomología o quien cultiva árboles frutales: pomologista persona enterada: persona a interior persona: persona personaje: personage personal mínimo: personal reducite; minime personal: personal personalidad: personalitate personalizar: personalisar personalmente: personalmente personificación: personification; imitation personificar: personificar perspectiva: aspecto; perspectiva; prospecto; vista perspicacia: perspicacia; intuition perspicaz: clarividente; perceptive; perspicace persuadir: persuader persuasión: persuasion persuasivo: persuasive pertenecer: pertiner pertenencias: pertinentias pertinencia: pertinentia pertinente: {adj} pertinente, appropiate perturbación: agitation; commotion perturbación, desorden, alteración, disturbio: perturbation perturbaciones atmosféricas: disturbationes atmospheric perturbadamente: disturbantemente perturbar: perturbar; agitar; disturbar; inquietar Perú: Peru, Nl Peruvia peruano: {adj} peruan, peruvian; {n} peruano, peruviano perversidad: perversitate perversión: {n} Psychopathol. perversion perverso: perverse pervertido: pervertito pervertir: perverter -vert-/-vers- pesa: peso de mano pesadilla: mal sonno pesado (no manejable): non-maneabile pesado (por sólido): solide pesado: pesante; ponderose; (sueńo) profunde pesado; oneroso: onerose pesar más que: esar plus que pesar: pesar; balanciar; ponderar; dolor pesario: pessario pesaroso (arrepentido): plen de regret pesca con cańa: pisca con canna pesca: pisca pesca; captura: pisca pescadero: venditor de pisces pescado: pisce; piscar pescador: piscator pescar con cańa: piscar (con linea) pescuezo: *nuca pese a: malgrado; despecto; (prep) in despecto de; pesebre: alveo; cupa; abiberatorio; mangiatoria pesebre: *presepio / *presepe peseta: peseta pesimismo: pessimismo pesimista: pessimista peso escurrido: peso escolate peso ligero: peso legier peso máximo: peso maxime peso pluma: peso pluma peso: peso; fortia; importantia pesquisa: inquesta pestańa de protección contra escritura: sectura de protection contra scriptura pestańa: cilio pestańeo: batter del palpebras; batter le palpebras peste bubónica: peste bubonic peste: peste pesticida: *pesticida pestilencia, plaga, peste: pestilentia pestilente, pestífero: {adj} pestilente pestilencial, pestilente, pestífero: {adj} pestilential pestillo: pessulo pétalo: petalo petardeo (retorno de llama): accendimento prematur; retorno de flamma; accender prematurmente; dar retornos de flamma petardo / buscapiés: petardo petición de usuario: petition de usator petición: petition; supplica; petitionar; presentar un petition a peticionario: petitionario petirrojo: pectore-rubie petreo: lapidee petrificación: petrification petrificar: petrificar petróleo crudo: petroleo brute petróleo: petroleo peyorativo: pejorative pez espada: pisce spada pezón: papilla phenomenal: phenomenal piadoso: pie; devote pianista: pianista piano: I {n} piano piar; gorjear; pío: pipar picada, picotazo: {n} beccata picado de viruelas: marcate de variolas picado: piccato picadura: (ape) aculeo; (serpente, mosquito) piccatura, morsura, punctura picante: piccante; pruriente; (con sabor a pimienta) piperate; pungente picar carne, carne molida: (carne picada) carne hachate; (cul.) hachar; minutiar picar: prurito picar: piccar, punger picar; incitar; estimular: incitar; sporonar; stimular pícaro: picaro; picaresc picarse: piccar se picas (en la baraja francesa): piccas pichón: pipion picnic: A picnic; facer picnic pico: pico; piceo; (de gas) becco; tubo de discarga; rostro pico: becco pico (de una montaña), cima, cúspide : picco, summitate picotazo: colpo de becco; beccar pictórico: pictural; illustrate pie: pede pie; soporte: pedestallo; supporto piedad: pietate; misericordia; haber pietate de piedra angular: petra angular piedra arenisca: petra arenari piedra de afilar: petra de affilar piedra de molino: petra de molino piedra pómez: *pumice piedra: petra; rocca; saxo piedra; lápida: petra; lapide piel de ante: pelle de svedia piel de becerro: pelle de vitello piel de cerdo: pelle de porco piel de foca: pelle de phoca piel roja: pelle rubie piel: cute; pelle; crusta; pellicula; pellar; spoliar pierna trasera: gamba posterior pierna: gamba pieza de ajedrez: pecia de chacos pieza de hechicería, brujería: sortilegio pieza fundida: pecia fundite pigmentación: pigmentation pigmentar: pigmentar pigmentario: {adj} pigmentari pigmento: pigmento pigmeo: pygmeo pijama: pajama pila: cumulo; pila; (batería) pila pila, montón: mole píldora para dormir: somnifero píldora: pilula pileta: cisterna pilón: pylon píloro: pyloro pilotar / pilotear: pilotar piloto: pilota pillaje: piliage; (rapińa) rapina; saccheo; (botín) butin; (espoliar) spolia; piliar; sacchear; rapinar; depredar pillar con los manos en la masa: in flagrante delicto pimentero: piperiera pimienta: pipere pimiento: pimiento pimpollo: *branchetta; pecietta pináculo: pinnaculo pincel: pincel pinchar, picar: acicular pinchazo: colpo; colpar; piccar pincho: carne marinate cocite al spito ping-pong; tenis de mesa: tennis de tabula; ping-pong pingüino: pinguin pino: pino; languer; deperir pinta: pinta pintada: *graffiti pintar a aceita: pinger -ping-/-pict-/-pinct- a oleo pintar: pinger ping-/pict-/pinct-; depinger -ping-/-pict- pintor: pictor pintoresco: estranie; original; pictoresc pintura a óleo: pictura a oleo pintura: color; pinctura pinza para tender ropa: pince a linea de pannos lavate pinzas (plural): tenalias; pincias; (pinza pequeña) pincette pinzas (tenacilla): pincette pinzas para biopsia: pinces pro biopsia pinzón: pincion piña, ananá, ananás: ananas piña (de abeto): pinea (de abiete) pío (piar: canto de pájaro): pipar pío: pie; religiose piojo: pediculo piojoso: pedicular pionero: pionero pipa: pipa pipeta: pipetta piquete (de huelga): picchetto; picchettar; installar picchettos pira: pyra piragua: piragua piragüista (canoero): canoero piramidal: pyramidal pirámide: pyramide pirata: pirata; plagiario; piratar piratería de programas: pirateria de programmas piratería: pirateria; curso pirex: vitro refrac Pirineos (los -): pyreneos pirofosfato: pyrophosphato pirotecnia: pyrotechnica pirrarse por alguno: ecstasiar se; exaltar se (de) pisapapeles: cargapapiros, cargalitteras pisar, pisotear, atropellar: calcar piscina: piscina piscina; alberca: piscina; natatorio Piscis: pisces pisiforme: pisiforme piso: etage; (suelo) solo; pavimento pisotear, arrollar, atropellar / pisar, apisonar, aplastar, prensar: fullar pista de aterrizaje: pista de atterrage pista de carreras: pista de autodromo pista de patinaje: pista de patinage pista: pista; indicio pistacho: pistacio pistear algo: calcar; fullar pistola ametralladora: pistola mitraliatrice pistola rociadora; pulverizador: pistola vaporisator pistola: pistola; revolver pistolera, funda de pistola o revólver: pistoliera, pistolera pistolero; bandido: terrorista; robator armate pistón: piston pitanza: pitancia pitar, chiflar, silbar: sibilar pito, silbato: sibilo pitón: python pituitaria: pituitary pivote: pivote; montar -o girar- sur un pivote píxel: pixel pizarra: tabula nigre pizarra(teja): ardesia pizca: iota pizza: pizza pizzería: pizzeria pizzicato: I {adj, n} Mus. pizzicato placa de identificación: placa de identification placa: placa; planca; tabula; carton; tabuliero placebo: placebo placenta: *placenta placer: placer plácido: placide plaga: plaga; (bubonica) peste; plagar plagiar: plagiar plagiario: plagiario plagio: plagiato plancton: plancton plancha: planca planchado: *repassage planchadora (máquina); escurridor de rodillos: exprimitor de aqua planeador: planator planear; planificar: facer le mappa/plano de planear, proyectar, diseñar, planificar, trazar planos o esquemas, hacer planos o proyectos: planar¹ planear (volar): Aeronaut. planar³ planes, preparativos: arrangiamentos planeta: planeta planetario: planetario; planetari planificación: organisation; planification; programmation; urbanismo planilla de horario: folio de presentia plano: plano; plan plano; llano: plan; platte planta: vegetal; planta; (industrial.) installation; machineria planta (del pie): planta del pede planta anual: planta annual planta de fresa: fragiero plantación: plantation planteamiento, enfoque, punto de vista: approche, puncto de vista plantear: exponer, suscitar, suggerer, exhibir, demostrar, proponer, crear, causar, provocar plantígrado (e.g.: oso, tejón): {adj} plantigrade, {n} plantigrado plantilla: patrono; decorar/marcar/reproducer per patronos; (duplicar con plantillas) mimeographar; stencilar plańidera: portator del feretro plasma: plasma plasticina: plasticina; pasta de modellar plástico: plastic; plastico plata labrada: argento labrate plata: argento; (color plateado) argentee; (platear) argentar plataforma giratoria: (gramófono) placa giratori plataforma: platteforma; tribuna; estrade; (pol.) platteforma; programma plátano (el árbol): plantagine plátano: platano; banana plateado: argentee platija: platessa platillo: subcuppa platina: platina platino: platino plato: platto; platta; tabula Platón: Platon platónic: platonic plausible: plausibile playa: plagia playa; costa: station balnear; citate maritime playeras: scarpas de gymnastica plaza: placia plazo: termino, periodo plazo: termino; pagamento (mensual; anual; etc.) plebe, el pueblo: plebe plebeyo: plebeie plebiscito: plebiscito plectro: plectro plegable: plicabile; dismontabile plegado: plicate plegar: plicar pleistoceno: Geol. {n} pleistoceno; {adj} pleistocen pleitesía: respecto, cortesia pleito: processo (legal); lite plenamente: plenmente plenaria: plenari plenipotenciario: plenipotentiari; plenipotentiario pleno, lleno, completo: plen pleno invierno: plen hiberno pleno verano: de medie estate; medie estate plétora: *plethora pleuresía: pleuritis pleuritis: pleuritis plexiglás: (polymethyl methacrylate) plexiglas plexo solar: plexo solar pliegue: ruga; rugar plinto: *plintho; socculo plioceno: {adj} Geol. pliocen plioceno: {n} Geol. plioceno plisado: plicatura plizar: plicar plomada: a plumbo; plumbo plomería: plumberia plomo: plumbo pluma: pluma; penna plumaje: plumage plumero: pannello pro dispulverar plumón; vello; pelusa: lanugine plural: (adj/sust) plural pluscuamperfecto: plusquamperfecto plusvalía: valuta adjuncte Pluto: {npr} Mythol. Pluto plutocracia: plutocratia plutócrata: plutocrate plutocrático: plutocratic Plutón: Pluton plutonio: plutonium población: population poblado: populate poblador, habitante: habitante poblar: popular pobre: povre; paupere; paupero; indigente pobremente: pauperemente pobreza: povressa; paupertate poca profundidad: pauc profunditate pocilga: porchiera poción, brevaje: potion poco a poco: pauc a pauc; pauco a pauco; poco a poco poco atractivo: non attractive poco caritativo: pauc caritabile poco científico: non scientific; pauco scientific poco claro: pauco clar poco concluyente: *inconclusive poco convincente: pauco convincente poco culte: inculte poco diplomático: pauco diplomatic poco discerniente; inexperto: disproviste de senso critic; pauco exigente poco elegante: inelegante poco envidiable: pauco invidiabile poco escrupuloso: sin conscientia; inscrupulose poco ético: sin ethica poco familiar: estranie; incognite poco fiable; indigno de confianza: pauco fiabile; indigne de confidentia poco hecho: pauco cocite; (bife jugoso) al sanguine poco importante: insignificante; pauco importante; sin importantia poco impresionado: non impressionate poco interesante: pauco interessante poco más o menos; aproximadamente: circa; approximatemente poco natural: innatural poco observador: inobservante poco ortodoxo: pauco orthodoxe poco profundo: pauco profunde; (fig.) legier; superficial; basse fundo poco satisfactorio: non satisfactori poco sofisticado: pauco sophisticate; ingenue; naive; simple poco susceptible: insensibile poco viril; pusilánime: pauco viril; pusillanime pocos: pauc; (pron.) pauches; paucos pocos; algunos; unos cuantos: un pauc; alcun; qualque poda: putatura podadera: cisorios horticultural podagra: {n} Pathol. podagra podar: putar; taliar poder: poter poder; fuerza: fortia; poter; potestate poderosamente: poterosemente poderoso: forte; potente; energic; vigorose, *poterose podio: podio podómetro: podometro podredumbre: decomposition podrido: corrupte; putride; (diente) cariate podrido; confundido: putride; confundite podrir, pudrir, descomponer: puter, corrumper, putrefacer poema: poema poesía: poesia poeta: poeta poético: poetic poetisa: poetessa polaco: polac; polonese (lengua) polonese polaco; polonés: polaco; polonese polar: polar polaridad: polaritate polarización: polarisation polarizar: polarisar polca: polka polea: polea polémica, controversia: polemica, controversia polémico: {adj} polemic; controverse polen: polline policía en paisano: policia in vestimentos civil policía: policia; agente de policia; policiero polideportivo: centro de sport polietileno: *polythene polifonía: polyphonia poligamia: polygamia polígamo: (sust.) polygamo; (adj.) polygame políglota: (sust.) polyglotto; (adj.) polyglotte polígono: polygono polilla, palomilla, mariposa nocturna, mariposa de la luz: tinea, papilion nocturne, *phalena polímero: polymero polimórfico: polymorphic Polinesia: Polynesia polinesio: (adj.) polynesian; (sust.) polynesiano polinización: pollinisation polinómico: polynomial polinomio: polynomio poliomielitis: *poliomyelitis pólipo: Med. polypo polisémico: polysemic polisílabo: polysyllabe polisíntesis: polysynthese politécnico: (adj.) polytechnic; (sust.) polytechnico política: politica político: (sust.) politico; (adj.) politic políuretano: polyurethane polivalente: polyvalente polizón: passagero clandestin Polo Antártico: Polo Antartic Polo Ártico: Polo Artic Polo Norte: Polo Nord Polo Sud; Polo Sur: Polo Sud polo: polo Polonia: Polonia polución: pollution Pólux, Polideuco: {npr} Mythol. Pollux polvo de curry: pulvere de curcuma polvo: pulvere; (v.) pulverar; (v.) pulverisar; reducer in pulvere pólvora: pulvere polvoriento: pulverulente pollito: *pulletto pollo: galletto; pullo polluelo del búho: uluco juvene polluelo: galletto; pullo pomada: pomada pomada, bálsamo, ungüento/ yeso, escayola: emplastro Pomarania: {npr} Pomerania Pomerania Occidental: Pomerania Occidental pomerano: {adj} pomeran, {n} pomerano pomífero: {adj} pomifere pomología (ciencia que trata los frutos y su cultivo): pomologia pompa: pompa; fasto pompón: F pompon pomposidad: pompositate pomposo: pompose; ampullose; emphatic pómulo: *zygoma ponche: (trago) punch ponderación: ponderation ponderar: ponderar; meditar ponderoso: ponderose poner a prueba: poner a proba poner al día: poner pon-/posit-/post- al currente poner áspero: asperar poner de aprendiz: mitter mitt-/miss- in apprentissage poner de punta: altiar le extremitate de poner el dedo en la llaga: poner el digito super le plaga poner en anaquel.: mitter mitt-/miss- super plancas poner en contraste con; contrastar: mitter mitt-/miss- in contrasto; contrastar poner en duda: poner pon-/posit-/post- in dubita poner en el índice: mitter mitt-/miss- in le indice poner en hora: regular un horologio poner en la lista negra: poner pon-/posit-/post- in le lista nigre poner en marcha: poner pon-/posit-/post- le automobile in marcha poner en orden, arreglar: struer poner en peligro: impericular poner en práctica: mitter in practica poner fecha atrasada a: retrodatar poner impuestos a o sobre: taxar poner in duda: questionar poner música: poner pon-/posit-/post- in musica poner se en contacto con: continger -ting-/-tact- poner se en contacto: mitter se in contacto con poner se en camino; partir: mitter mitt-/miss- se in cammino; partir poner se en marcha: poner pon-/posit-/post- se in marcha poner un microfóno oculto en: installar microphonos poner: poner pon-/posit-/post- ponerse a horcajadas: star con gambas a cata latere -de un cosa- ponerse a régimen: poner pon-/posit-/post- a dieta ponerse al corriente: poner -pon-/-posit- se al currente ponerse de acuerdo: poner pon-/posit-/post- se de accordo ponerse en camino temprano: partir de bon hora ponerse en la cola: poner pon-/posit-/post- se in cauda ponerse en marcha: poner se in marcha ponerse: poner se poni, póney: pony pontificado: pontificato; pontificar pontífice: pontifice pontón: ponton popa: poppa; popa populacho: populaceo popular: popular popularidad: popularitate popularizado: popularisate popularizar: popularisar populoso: populose por (en le sentido de a través): per; a transverso de por ahora: pro le momento por allá: per illac; per alla por allí; por ahí: in ille vicinitate por ańo: per anno por aqui: per ci; per hic; por causalidad; por acaso: per aventura por ciento: per cento por consiguiente, por lo tanto : consequentemente, dunque, {adv/conj} igitur, {conj} itaque por contestar: (aún no contestado) sin responsa por cuenta propria: spontaneemente; sin adjuta por dentro, internamente, en su interior, adentro, dentro: {adv} intro por ejemplo: per exemplo por el presente: pro le presente por eso; por tanto; por lo tanto: dunque; ergo por favor: (interj.) per favor por fín: al fin por igual: simile; similar; equalmente; del mesme maniera por la borda: super le bordo; in aqua; in mar por la fuerza: per fortia por la tarde: in le vespere por las nubes: al nubes por lo demás, aparte de eso, aparte de esto / además, (por) el resto: {adv} cetero¹ por lo menos: al minus por lo que; porque; por eso: proque; pro qual ration; (por lo tanto) dunque por mayoria: per majoritate por medio de: per por miedo que: de pavor que por necesidad: necessarimente por omisión: per omission por otra parte; del otro lado: de altere parte; del altere latere por poco; de cerca: (por un pelo) per un pilo por pura amabilidad: pro pur amabilitate por qué: proque; perque; quare por tanto: in consequentia por tierra y por mar: per terra e per mar por tierra: terrestre; super terra por tolerancia: per tolerantia por; de; a causa de: de; a causa de; por; pro: pro porcelana: porcellana porcentaje negativo: percentage negative porcentaje: percentage porción: portion; parte; apportionar porche: portico porfiado; tenaz: tenace pornografía: pornographia pornográfico: pornographic poro: poro poroso: porose porque: proque, quia porqueriza: porcheria porquero: porchero porrazo: colpo violente portaaviones: portaaviones portada: pagina de titulo; frontispicio portador: portator portaestandarte: portabandiera portal: portal portarse mal: conducer se mal; comportar se mal portátil: portabile portavoz: portavoce porte pagado: franc de porto; responsa pagate portero: portero portero; conserje: switzo pórtico: portico Portugal: Portugal portugués: (adj/sust) portugese posada: albergo; hostello posar: posar posdata: postscripto pose (art; photog.): posa pose: posa poseedor de billete: *tenitor de billet poseedor: possessor poseer: posseder -sed-/-sess- poseído: possedite posesión: possession; (tener posesiones) haber; possessiones posesivo: possessive; genitivo; caso possessive posfecha: postdata posibilidad de ampliación: possibilitate de reactualisation posibilidad: possibilitate posibilidades (plural): possibilitates posible: possibile; eventual posiblemente: forsan; possibilemente posición: position; postura; situation; (cargo) posto positivamente: positivemente positivo: positive; (fotog.) proba positive; positiva posparto: postparto posponer, postergar, diferir, aplazar, suspender, diferir / retrasar, demorar, tardar: differer posta; relevo; relé; retransmitir: posta postal: postal poste indicador: poste indicator poste telegráfico: palo telegraphic poste: poste; palo posteridad: posteritate posterior: (adj/sust) posterior posterior; de atrás: posterior posteriormente: posteriormente postgraduado: postgraduate postguerra: postguerra postoperatorio: postoperatori postor: offerente postración: prostration postrado: prostrate; allectate postraumático: posttraumatic postre: dessert (cuchara de postre) coclear de dessert postulado: *postular póstumo: postume postura: postura postural: postural potable: bibibile; potabile potasio: potassium potasio (K): Quim. {n} kalium potencia en vatios: wattage potencia: potentia; fortia potenciación: potentiation potencial: (adj/sust) potential potencialidad: potentialitate potencialización: potentialisation potentado: potentato potente: potente potrero: prato; (carreras) paddock potro: pullo; cavallo o asino neonate pozo de petróleo: puteo petrolifere pozo negro: puteo nigre pozo: puteo práctica: exercitio; (hábito) costume; practica; practicar; exercer prácticamente: practicamente practicante: professional; (doctor) medico practicar la esgrima: schermir practicar; ejercer: practicar; exercer práctico: practic pradera: prateria prado: prato Praga: Praga pragmático: pragmático pragmatismo: pragmatismo preámbulo: preambulo preboste: preposito precario: precari precaución: precaution precaver: prevenir, evitar precavido: caute, prudente precedente: (adj/sust) precedente preceder: preceder -ced-/-cess- precepto: precepto preceptor, enseñante, instructor, profesor, docente, maestro / tutor, profesor particular : preceptor preciado: preciate, estimate, appreciate precio de venta: precio de vendita precio: precio; preciar precio; tarifa: costo precioso: preciose precipicio: precipitio precipitación radiactiva: precipitation radioactive precipitación: precipitation precipitación, rapidez: subitaneitate precipitadamente: precipitemente precipitado: precipitate; precipitato; precipitar precipitado; atropellado: impetuose; mal facite precipitar: precipitar precipitar, apresurarse, apurarse: precipitar precisamente: precisemente, exactemente, con precision precisar: precisar precisión: precision preciso: precise; exacte; stricte precocidad: prococitate precognición: precognition preconcebir: preconciper preconcepción: preconception precoz: precoce precursor: precursor; heraldo predar: predar predecesor: antecessor; predecessor predecir: predicer; augurar predefinido: predefinite predestinación: predestination predestinar: predestinar predeterminar: predeterminar predicación del evangelio: evangelismo predicación: predication predicado: predicato; predicar predicador: predicator predicar: predicar; sermonisar predicción: prediction predilección: predilection predisponer: predisponer predisposición: predisposition predispuesto: partial; interessate predominante: predominante predominantemente: predominantemente predominar: predominar predominio: predominantia; prevalentia preeminencia: preeminentia preeminente: preeminente preestablecido: preestablite preestreno: vista preliminari prefabricación: *prefabrication prefabricar: *prefabricar prefacio: prefacio; prefaciar prefecto: prefecto preferencia: preferentia preferente: preferential preferible: preferibile preferir: preferer -fer-/-lat- prefijar: prefiger -fig-/-fix-; prefixar prefijo: prefixo; prefixar pregunta: question; demanda preguntar: demandar; inquirer preguntar; interrogar: questionar prehistoria: prehistoria prehistórico: prehistoric prejudicial: prejudicial prejuicio: prejudicio; prejudiciar prejuzgar: prejudicar prejuzgar; predisponer: prejudiciar; presdisponer -pon-/-posit-; influentiar; render partial prelado: prelato preliminar: (adj/sust) preliminar preludiar: preluder -lud-/-lus- preludio: preludio; preludiar premarital: premarital prematuramente: prematurmente prematuro: prematur; precoce premeditación: premeditation premeditado: premeditate premeditar: premeditar premiado: premiato; premiate premier, estreno: Fr première premio (otorgar): premio; (presea) precio; recompensa; adjudicar; premiar premio máximo (de una máquina tragaperras): grosse ganio; grosse premio premio: premio premisa: premissa premonición: premonition prenatal: prenatal prenda: (fianza) fidantia; (pignoración) pignore; sponder prenda de vestir, ropa, / Eccl. vestimento o vestidura: vestimento prendas de lana: laneria prendas para el cuello: vestimentos pro le collo prender fuego: incendiar; conflagrar prender: prender prend-/prens-/pris- prenombre: prenomine prensa de tornillo: pressa de vite prensa tipográfica: pressa de imprimeria prensa: pressa prensar,exprimir, comprimir, apretar: premer, pressar prensil: prehensile prensión: prehension preocupación: preoccupation preocupaciónl; inquietud: anxietate; preoccupation preocupado: preoccupate preocupar: preoccupar preocuparse: inquietar; perturbar se preordenar: preordinar prep. por: per preparación: preparation; (tec.) appresto preparado: preparate; preste preparar a: preparar a preparar una infusión: infunder -fund-/fus- preparar; prepararse: vt preparar; (tech.) apprestar; preparar se prepararse: preparar se preparatorio: preparatori preposición: preposition prepucial: {adj} preputial prepucio: Anat. {n} preputio prerrogativa: prerogativa presa (dique), esclusa: dica; esclusa presa (víctima): preda presa: prisa presagiar: presagir; augurar presagio: portento présbita; hipermétrope: presbyopic; presbyte presbiteriano: presbyterian; presbyteriano presbitero: presbyterio prescindible: dispensabile prescindir: renuntiar; abstiner se de, dispensar prescribir: prescriber; ordinar prescripción; receta: prescription; recepta presencia: presentia presentable: presentabile presentación: presentation presentador: presentator presentar excusas, ofrecer excusas: facer excusas presentar reclamación en algo: facer un reclamation presentar: presentar presentar; revelar: (libro) publicar presentia de ánimo: presentia de animo presentimiento: presentimento preservación: preservation; conservation preservar: preservar preservativo: (adj.) preservative; (sust.) preservativo; *condom; medio anticonceptional presidencia: presidentia presidencial: presidential presidenta: presidenta presidente: presidente presidir: presider presión atmosférica: pression atmospheric presión sanguínea: pression arterial presión: pression preso de pánico: colpate de panico; terrificate prestado: in presto prestador: prestator prestamista: prestator de moneta; usurero préstamo, crédito, empréstito: presto²; prestar prestar atención a: attender -tend-/-tent- prestar atención: prestar attention prestar juramento: prestar juramento prestar: prestar prestatario: *prestatario; beneficiario de presto/credito prestigio: prestigio prestigioso: prestigiose presumible: presumibile; probabile presumiblemente: presumibilemente presumido: vanitose presumir: presumer presunción (vanidad): vanitate presunción: presumption presunto, supuesto: {adj} pretense presuntuoso: presumptuose presuponer: presupponer presupuestario: budgetario presupuesto: budget; budgetar presurizar: pressurisar pretencioso: pretentiose pretencioso; elegante: pretentiose pretendiente: pretendente; requirente pretensión: pretension pretensión; pretencioso: pretension; dar se aeres pretérito imperfecto: preterito imperfecto pretextar: pretextar pretexto: pretexto prevalecer sobre: superar prevalecer: prevaler prevaleciente: prevalente prevención: prevention prevenir: prevenir; impedir; evitar preventivo: preventive prever (preveer): previder [-vid-/-vis- previamente: previemente previsible: previsibile previsión: prevision; prognostico; previder; prognosticar previsor; perspicaz; clarividente: perspicace previsto: expectate previo: previe, preliminar priapismo: priapismo primaria: schola primari; instruction primari primario: primari primate: (zool.) primate primavera: primavera; primula; {n} ver¹ primer ministro: prime ministro primer plano: prime plano primera capa o mano: prime application primera clase: de prime ordine; de prime classe primera persona: prime persona primero: prime; in prime loco; primarimente primerols auxlios: prime succurso primitivo: primitive primo: (fem.) cosina; (masc.) cosino primo hermano: cusino german primogénito: primogenite; primogenito primo inter pares, el primero entre los iguales, el primero entre los de su misma categoría: L primo inter pares primordial, esencial, fundamental, : fundamental, essential princesa: princessa principado: principato principal: (adj/sust) principal principalmente: principalmente príncipe: prince principiante: comenciante; novicio principiante; estudiante: comenciante principio: principio; dogma; principio prior; previo: (adj/sust) prior priorato: priorato prioridad: prioritate; precedentia prisa: haste; cursa precipitate; impeto; (enviar con prisa) expedir con urgentia; prisión militar: prision militar prisión: prision; carcere prisionero: prisionero prisma: prisma prismático: prismatic prismáticos: binoculo prístino: pristine; primitive privación: privation privadamente: privatemente privado: private; particular privar: privar privarse de: abnegar privatización: privatisation privatizar: privatisar privilegiado: privilegiate privilegio: privilegio; privilegiar pro término medio: in media pro: pro proa: proa probabilidad: probabilitate probable: probabile; futur; eventual probablemente: probabilemente probado: probate; essayate probar: probar, establir; justificar probar, comprobar, demostrar, verificar, demostrar / testar, examinar, analizar, evaluar, poner a prueba, hacer pruebas, hacer análisis, someter a una prueba, control o test: probar √, provar probatorio: de proba problema: problema problemas con el motor: panna del motor problemas de principantes: difficultates de comenciantes problemático: problematic probóscide: {n} proboscide, proboscis procedencia: origine procedimiento para solucionar problemas: solutionamento de problemas procedimiento: procedimento; (jur.) procedura procesable: processabile procesador de matrices: processor de matrices procesamiento: processamento procesar: (jur.) processar (contra) procesión: (desfile) defilata; (relig.) procession proceso algorítmico: processo algorithmic proceso con jurado: judicio per juratos proceso: processo; processar processamiento de datos: processamento de datos processar de nuevo: processar de novo proclama, proclamación, edicto, orden, mandato, decreto: banno proclamación: proclamation proclamar: proclamar declarar proclividad: proclivitate procreación: procreation procreador: procreator,progenitor,genitor procrear: procrear procuración: procuration procurador fiscal: procurator fiscal procurador: procurator procurar: procurar (se) prodigar: prodigar prodigar, despilfarrar, derrochar: prodigar prodigio: prodigio prodigioso: prodigiose pródigo, generoso: (adj.) prodige; (sust.) prodigo; generose pródigo, despilfarrador, derrochador: {adj} prodige producción: production producir: producer; (industr.) fabricar production en serie; en masa: fabricar in serie; in massa productividad: productivitate productivo: productive producto: producto productor: productor productos lecheros: productos lactari proeza, hazaña, acción o hecho heroico:: prodessa, facto heroic, gesta profanidad: profanitate profano: profan profecía: prophetia; (v.) prophetisar profesar: professar profesión: profession; carriera profesional: professional; experto profesionalismo: professionalismo profesor, catedrático: professor profesorado: professorato; cathedra profeta: propheta profético: prophetic pro forma, de acuerdo a la forma, de acuerdo con los requisitos legales: L pro forma profundamente: profundemente profundidad: profunditate; (lugar profundo) profundo profundizar; sondear: immerger se in; profundar se in, approfundar profundo: profunde profusión: profusion profuso: profuse progenie: progenie progenitor: progenitor, genitor prognatismo: {n} prognathismo, prognathia prognato: {adj} prognathe, prognathic prognosis: prognosis programa analizador sintáctico: programma analysator syntactic programa compositor de páginas: programma pro componer paginas programa de diagnóstico: programma diagnostic programa de estudios: programma de studios programa de instalación: programma de installation programa estándar: programma jam disponibile programa gobernado por menús: programma governate per menus programa reubicable: programma de resituation programa: programma; software programación automática: programmation automatic programación: programmation programado: programmate programador: *programmator programas de contabilidad: programmas de contabilitate programas de dominio público (freeware): programmas gratis programas de libre evaluación: programmas de libere evaluation programita: programmetta progresar: progressar progresar, avanzar, adelantar, evolucionar: progreder progresión: progression progresivo: progressive progreso: progresso prohibición racial: discrimination racial prohibición: prohibition; prohibir prohibido: prohibite; interdicte prohibir: prohibir √; prohiber prohibitivo: prohibitive prohibitorio, prohibitivo: {adj} prohibitori prolapsar: {v} Med. prolaber / prolapser prolapso: {n} Med. prolapso proletariado: proletariato prole: prole proletario: proletari; proletario proliferación: proliferation proliferar: proliferar prolifico: prolific prolijo: prolixe prólogo: prologo prolongación: prolongation prolongado: (lento) lente; (tardío) morose prolongar: prolongar promedio: media prometedor; promisorio: de promissa prometer: promissa; promitter prometida: fidantiata; promissa prometido: fidantiato; promisso prominencia: prominentia prominente: prominente promiscuidad: promiscuitate promiscuo: promiscue; (sexual) libertin promisorio: promissori promoción: promotion promontorio: promontorio promotor: promotor promover: promover -mov-/-mot-; favorir promover; fomentar: promover -mov-/mot- promulgación: promulgation promulgar: promulgar; decretar pronador: pronator prono (propenso; proclive): pron pronombre: pronomine pronosticador: prognosticator pronóstico del tiempo: bulletin meteorologic prontitud: promptitude; bon voluntate pronto a disparar: disposite a tirar pronto: tosto; proximemente; alacre pronto; puntual: immediate; prompte pronunciable: pronunciabile; articulabile pronunciación: pronunciation pronunciado: pronunciate pronunciamiento: pronunciamento pronunciar lentamente: pronunciation lente e pesante; pronunciar lente e pesantemente pronunciar mal: pronunciar mal pronunciar un discurso: pronunciar un discurso pronunciar: pronunciar propagación: propagation propaganda: propaganda propagandista: propagandista propagar: propagar propensión: {n} propension, tendentia, inclination, disposition propenso: {adj} propense, pron propiciar: propitiar propicio: propitie propiedad registrada: propietate registrate propiedad: proprietate; possession; (bienes) benes; (tierra) terra propietario de un minifundio: proprietario de un minifundo propietario de una embarcación: proprietario de un nave propietario: propietario; proprietari propina: F pourboire; gratification propio: proprie proponer una cuestion: formular un question proponer: proponer -pon-/-posit- proporción: proportion proporcionado: proportionate proporcional: {adj} proportional proporcionar, proveer: fornir, suppler, dar, donar, provider, ceder proposición, propuesta: proposition; offerta, these propósito: fin; intention; objecto; proponer -pon-/-posit- proprietaria; casera: (posada) albergera; (casa) proprietaria; (taberna) patrona proprietario: (casa; tierra) proprietario propuesta: proposition; projecto; (propuesta de matrimonio) offerta de maritage propuesta, presentación: submission propulsar: propeller -pell-/-puls-; mover mov-/mot- propulsión: propulsion propulsor: (adj/sust) propulsor prorratear; racionar: apportionar prórroga: ajornar prorrogar: prorogar prosa: prosa prosaico: prosaic proscribir: proscriber proscrito, proscripto: expulsate; proscripte; bannite; proscripto; bannito (social) paria proscripción: proscription proscriptor: proscriptor proseguir, continuar, seguir: prosequer -sequ-/-secut- proselitismo: proselytismo prosélito: proselyto prospección: prospection prospecto: prospecto prosperar: prosperar prosperidad: prosperitate próspero: prospere próstata: prostata prosternar: prosterner -stern-/-strat- prostitución: prostitution prostituir: prostituer prostituta: prostituta; putana protagonista: protagonista protección: protection protección; proteger: protection; proteger protector: protector; protective protectorado: protectorato proteger: proteger protegido: protegite proteína: proteina pro témpore, según el tiempo o las circunstancia: L pro tempore prótesis: prothese; prosthese protestante: (adj/sust) protestante; evangelic(o) protestantismo: protestantismo protestar: protesto; protestar protocolo: protocollo protón: proton prototipo: prototypo protrusión: *protrusion protruir: *protruder protuberancia, prominencia, abultamiento: protuberantia, excrescentia, tubere protuberante (que sobre sale): protuberante protuberar, abultar, hinchar, aumentar de volumen: tumer, inflar, tumescer provecho, beneficio, utilidad, ganancia: profito, ganio provechoso: profitabile proveedor de servicios Internet: providitor de servicios interrete proveedor: fornitor proveer a: provider -vid-/-vis-; guarnir proveer de comida: approvisionar; provider a proveer de: provider -vid-/-vis- de; guarnir de; munir de proverbial: proverbial proverbio: proverbio; adagio providencia: providentia providencial: providential provincia: provincia provinciano: provincial provisión: provision; victualiar provisional: provisional provisionalmente: provisionalmente provocación: provocation provocar: provocar provocativo: provocative proximidad: proximitate próximo: proxime proyección: projection proyectar: projectar proyectar; planear: traciar; delinear; planar proyectil: projectil proyectista: autor; projectator; planificator; (urbano) urbanista proyecto de ley: projecto de lege proyecto: projecto; projectar proyector: projector prudencia: prudentia; avisabilitate prudente: prudente prudentemente: avisabilemente; prudentemente prueba alfa: proba alpha prueba beta: proba beta prueba cutánea: proba cutanee prueba de esputo: proba de sputo prueba de evaluación de prestaciones: proba a banco de technico prueba de resistencia: proba de resistentia prueba: proba; prova; (periodo de prueba) probation; (jur.) libertate conditional pruebas indirectas: indicios pseudo: pseudo psicoanálisis: psychoanalyse psicoanalista: psychoanalysta psicodélico: *psychedelic psicología: psychologia psicológico: psychologic psicólogo: psychologo psicomotor: psychomotor psicópata: psychopathe psicopático: psychopathic psicosis: psychosis psicosomático: psychosomatic psicoterapia: psychotherapia psique: psyche psiquiatra: psychiatro psiquiatría: psychiatria psiquiátrico: psychiatric psíquico: psychic pterodáctilo: {n} pterodactylo púa: spina; acantha; formicar púa, espina, aguja: acicula pub: pub pubertad: pubertate púbico: {adj} pubic, {n} publico pubis: pubis publicable: publicabile publicación: publication; edition públicamente: publicamente publicano: tavernero; (bib.) publicano publicar por entregas: publicar in partes publicar: publicar; editar publicidad: publicitate; reclamo publicista: publicista publicitar: dar publicitate a público: (adj.) public; (sust.) publico; audientia; auditorio pudrirse: putrificar pueblo; villa; aldea: village puente aéreo: ponte aeree puente colgante: ponte suspendite puente de peaje: ponte de pedage puente de peatones: ponte pro pedones; passerella puente giratorio: ponte giratori puente levadizo: ponte levatori puente: ponte puentear: pontar puerco espín, puerco espino: porcospino puerco espín norteamericano, ursón canadiense: Zool. urson pueril: pueril puerilidad: puerilitate puerilmente: puerilmente puerperio: puerperio puerro: porro puerta corredera: porta glissante puerta de atrás: porta posterior puerta de batiente: porte giratori puerta principal: porta principal puerta: porta; entrata puerto de mar: porto de mar puerto: porto puerto; muelles: quartiero del porto puerto USB: entrata USB, porto USB, connexion USB pues: alora; tunc pues; así pues: e asi pues; puesto que: nam puesta de sol: poner del sol puesta: poner puesto (de un mercado): barraca; cabina puesto de seńales: cabina de signales puesto fronterizo: posto avantiate puesto que, ya que: pois que puesto: posto; posto; position; empleo; job; occupation; carga; deber; (de venta) banco de vendita; stand puesto; tenderete: banco de vendita; stand; púgil: pugilista pujar más alto que: offerer plus que pulga: pulice pulgada: uncia pulido; pulimento: politura pulmón: pulmon pulmonar: pulmonar pulpa: pulpa; (de fruta) carne; Anat. pulpa (dental) púlpito: pulpito pulpo; octópodo: octopode, *pulpo pulsación: pulsation púlsar: pulsar pulso: pulso pulular: abundar pulverice: pulverisar pulverizador: pulverisador; atomisador; spray puma: *puma punching ball: ballon de exercitation punible: punibile punta de flecha: puncto de flecha punta de lanza: puncto de lancea punta de pluma: puncta de pluma punta del dedo: puncta del digito punta del pie: puncta del pedes puntada; punto de sutura: puncto; sutura puntal: appoio; appoiar; sustener; accessorios puntapié inicial: colpo de initio puntapié: colpo de pede; calcar; colpar con le pede puntería: habilitate de tirar puntero: cursor puntiagudo: punctute; acuminate puntilloso: punctiliose punto (item): puncto punto (tejer; tricotar): tricotage punto de apoyo: puncto de appoio punto de congelación: puncto de congelation punto de ebullición: puncto de ebullition punto de fusión: puncto de fusion punto de partida: puncto de partita punto de sutura: sutura punto de vista: puncto de vista punto decimal: puncto decimal punto flaco: puncto debile punto invertido: malia invertite punto más bajo: puncto plus basse punto y coma: puncto e virgula punto: puncto; (item) puncto; (punta) puncta; (apuntar) punctar; (telescopio; etc) orientar; esser orientate puntos de ventaja de 3 contra 1.: punctos de avantage de 3 contra 1 puntuación máxima: punctuation maxime puntuación: punctuation puntual: punctual; exacte puntualidad: punctualitate; exactitude puntuar: pumctuar puntudo: punctute punzada: punctura; piccatura; punger; piccar; dolor subite e acute puñado, manojo: manata punzante: emotionante; intense; pungente puñalada: pugnalamento puñetazo: colpo de pugno puño (de la camisa): manchette puño: pugno pupila: Anat. {n} pupilla pupilar: {adj} pupillar pupilo: (masc.) pupillo; (fem.) pupilla; scholar puramente: puremente puré: puree; facer un puree de pureza (de color): puritate purgante: laxative; laxativo; purgative purgatorio: purgatorio purificación: purification purificar: purificar purista: purista puritanismo: puritanismo puritano: (adj.) puritan; (sust.) puritano; prude puro (inmaculado): immaculate puro: pur; impeccabile; absolute; nitide púrpura (color): (adj/sust) purpura purulencia: Med. {n} purulentia purulento: Med. {adj} purulente pus: Pathol. {n} pure pusilánime: timide; pusillanime pústula: pustula puta, prostituta, perra: prostituta, puta, putona putrefacción fungoide: putrefaction sic putrefacción: putrefaction pútrido: putride